Persons with diabetes have difficulty regulating blood glucose levels in their bodies. As a consequence, many of these persons carry specialized electronic meters, called blood glucose meters, which allow them to periodically measure their glucose levels and take appropriate action, such as administering insulin. After measuring their current glucose level, some persons may want to view a logbook that displays a history of their preceding glucose levels. Some persons may want to view the logbook to see changes in their glucose levels, for example. Therefore, there is a need for a glucose meter that allows a user to review the logbook after taking a blood glucose measurement.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.